


Sound of Silence

by LigerCat



Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Curses, Football | Soccer, Friendship, Gen, Hospitals, Hurt/Comfort, Teasing, deafness, loss of hearing, random inator beams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 08:37:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19787242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LigerCat/pseuds/LigerCat
Summary: Ferb shouldn't play soccer. He always ends up cursed.





	Sound of Silence

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Phineas and Ferb.  
> I'm actually surprised how few tags I could find for this.

The game lines were drawn. The once peaceful game of soccer becoming a complete free-for-all with no holds barred as the last remaining team members squared off against each other.

Cutting in front of Phineas, Ferb kicked the ball away from him and kept going.

"Hey!" Phineas raced after his brother. "Isabella! Ferb's got the ball."

"I see it!"

Free-for-all or not, Ferb was still winning and a temporary team up wasn't totally out of the question.

He didn't know what Isabella was planning, but Ferb was getting too close to the goal for comfort. Phineas jumped at him, hoping to take advantage of the no rules rule. But Ferb moved too fast, and Phineas tripped over his own feet while tempting not to fall on his face, meaning he still fell on his face.

"Watch it, Ferb!"

Pushing himself somewhat off the turf, Phineas saw his two best friends staring off towards the street. "What happened?"

Isabella crossed her arms. "Mr. Can't Miss here got distracted by you falling and kicked the ball right over the fence."

Ferb muttered something along the lines of, "I never claimed I can't miss."

"You know the rules, you kicked it out, you have to get it."

Ferb nodded before starting to jog towards the gate.

The ball was in the street. While this soccer field wasn't as far from the street as the one they normally played on, it was still far enough away that it must have been a great kick to reach it. Not that it surprised Phineas. Despite his brother's normally but not always modest claims, he was the best player on their team.

"You okay, Phineas?" Isabella held out a hand to help him up, that Phineas gladly accepted.

"Yeah." Paying attention to Ferb, he didn't notice that she hadn't let go of his hand.

The other boy had reached the street, looking both ways before stepping out to grab the ball. His foot had barely hit the asphalt when the car came around the corner. Phineas expected his brother to jump back. He could hear from where he was so Ferb had to.

Instead, Ferb kept walking.

"Ferb!" Pulling away from Isabella, Phineas ran across the field. "Ferb!"

The driver must have seen him because the car swerved, tires screeching.

Ferb finally jumped back as the car came to a stop only a few feet away from him.

Phineas threw open the gate. "Ferb!" He didn't stop when he got close, running right at Ferb wrapping his arms around him.

Staring at the car like he didn't believe it was there, Ferb didn't react to the hug.

The driver yelled something, but it was muffled by the rolled up windows before taking off again. Phineas didn't care. His brother was okay. The car hadn't hit him. That was all that mattered.

Letting go of the tight contact, Phineas tugged Ferb back to the park. Ball forgotten. "Why didn't you move?"

Ferb still stared back at the street.

When they reach it, he lightly touched the side of Ferb's face to turn it towards him. He knew the look in Ferb's eyes, he was trying to work something out.

"Ferb?"

Ferb blinked. Then he blinked again. Closing his eyes, he rubbed his hands over his ears.

"What's wrong with him?" Isabella had the ball in her hands.

"I don't know." Worry that started when he saw the car was reaching its panic point in Phineas. "Ferb, what's wrong?" When he didn't get a response, he pulled one of Ferb's arms down.

Ferb opened his eyes. The confusion replaced with blatant fear. "I couldn't hear it."

"What?" He was pretty sure Isabella echoed him.

"I can't hear you." Ferb started rubbed at his ears again, as if the problem was as simple as having something plugging them.

"Should I call someone?" Even as she asked the question, Isabella was moving to retrieve her cellphone.

Phineas hesitated a moment. Mom or Dad? Dad would still be at work. "Yeah, call our mom." He turned slightly from Ferb when hands wrapped around his arm. Ferb's nails dug into his skin, but Phineas tried not to let his discomfort show.

"Everything's going to be okay." The words were useless, falling on deaf ears as Ferb stared at him. Phineas didn't even know if they were true. Strange things happened to them all the time, and normally fixed themselves, but this was different. This wasn't a loss of a drive to do something or a monster they could fight off.

Phineas swallowed. "Everything's going to be okay."

* * *

Phineas swung his legs back and forth. The restlessness building up, but he'd promised to wait there. He didn't know why he couldn't go into the room with his parents and Ferb.

Why was it taking so long? How long did it take to run a few tests?

Sighing, he looked around the waiting room again. An older woman gave him a sad smile when his eyes landed on her. Did she recognize him? She might. He had been on TV several times over the years.

The door opened, its hinges squeaking softly. Phineas made a mental note to offer to oil it later as the glanced towards it. A smile spread across his face when he saw Ferb, one that fell at the distress in his brother's expression.

Ferb walked over and took the seat next to him.

"What'd they say?" Phineas could have slapped himself once he said it. How could he have already forgotten?

Ferb blinked at him. "They don't know."

They didn't know? How could they not know? They were-wait.

Phineas' head snapped towards him. "You heard me?" It had worn off or something. That's why they didn't know. Ferb was fine. He was completely ready to embrace the relief-

Then Ferb tilted his head. "I still can't hear you."

-And the relief was dead. "Oh."

"I'm merely guessing what you said based on other factors." Ferb didn't look away from Phineas.

"Really?" That was kinda cool. He pointed at his lips. "Can you read my lips?"

Ferb started to shake his head before stopping and shrugging.

"Try." Phineas spoke slowly, "Where is Perry?"

"Where is..." Ferb's brow creased slightly. "Spatula."

"What? That's not even close!" How did spatula look anything like Perry?

Ferb looked amused.

"That's not funny." Okay, so he'd messed that up once. Or twice. Or a few more times than he'd like to admit when they were speaking Ferb-Latin. "You're okay?" If he was joking, he couldn't be panicking anymore.

The amusement faded, and Ferb shook his head. "They want to run more tests after the doctor speaks with Mum and Father."

"We could go home and fix it ourselves." The idea of them poking and prodding at his brother trying to figure out why it had happened wasn't an image Phineas liked. Even though he'd have to poke and prod too to find out how to fix it, he had no doubt they'd have a better chance of it than the doctors.

From the way Ferb didn't answer right away, he must have missed a few words. "They're professionals."

Phineas sighed. "Okay." If Ferb was alright with being tested, he wouldn't talk him out of it. But that didn't mean he could do his own work on it too.

It'd be a new challenge, but he wouldn't give up on it without a fight...

"There's a lesson here."

Phineas brought his attention back to Ferb.

"I really shouldn't play football." Ferb sighed. "It never seems to end well."


End file.
